An Albus Potter Story
by Larissa.L.Hughes24
Summary: This short series is based around Albus Potter. It begins at his home before heading to Kings Cross so before the Epilogue in the Dealthy Hallows. So far I am planning 3 parts but may very well add more depending on if people like them :)


**PART ONE: Before Kings Cross**

Albus Potter was nervous about starting at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two days time. He had turned 11 just a few weeks ago and for as long as he could remember he has dreamed of what it will be like living in the Castle, making friends and learning so much about being a wizard but for the last 3 weeks before he would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express, Albus found himself suddenly anxious. 'What if I am sorted into Slytherin? Would I be a disgrace to my family' is what he often thought to himself, especially before going to sleep at night. His Uncle Ron always joked about how Albus would be disowned if he was sorted into Slytherin. Usually Albus would just ignore it and not listen to his Uncle when he would say things like that but lately he has been concerned. Two days before they were due to catch the Hogwarts Express, Albus was laying on his bed thinking, as usual, about the sorting when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who's there?" Albus asked as he sat up on his bed. "it's Rose" came a soft reply. Albus' cousin Rose, who would also be starting at Hogwarts this year too, entered his bedroom and shut the door.

"Are you alright Al?" She asked gently. "Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Albus answered all too quickly. "You seem down and I am just concerned" Rose said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Oh, that" said Albus as he slowly looked up at his cousin "I have just been thinking and I am really worried about the sorting. What if I am sorted into Slytherin? Uncle Ron always jokes about it and how the family will disown me and it has stuck in my mind and I am so scared Rose". Albus didn't realise he was crying until he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Al, Dad is only joking when he says those things, don't overthink it and don't let it upset you, he is always saying the same thing to me when we're at home" "Really?" Albus asked sounding shocked. "Yes, really and I don't think anything of it and you shouldn't either. Albus, no matter where you are sorted, you will always be family. No one will disown you. We love you. You will always have me as a friend at Hogwarts no matter what houses we are sorted in to" Rose told him as she leaned over and gave her cousin a big hug and then walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. Albus laid back down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Albus woke up feeling much better than he had in weeks. What Rose said to him the night before had really made him feel good. As he walked down to stairs to the kitchen where his mother, Ginny, was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast, he felt like himself for the first time in weeks.

"Good morning dear" his mother said to him as he walked over to the refrigerator to get some breakfast juice. "Breakfast will be ready very soon" "thanks Mum" Albus replied as he sat down at the dining room table. "Where's Dad?" Albus asked his Mother "Oh, he got called into work, some Auror emergency, he will be home before lunch" his mother told him as she placed a plate of delicious looking and wonderfully smelling food in front of him. He ate breakfast without another word and once he was finished he went back up to his bedroom to double check his trunk. He heard his father come home around lunchtime as his mother had said he would so he went downstairs and said hello to his father and then went back to his room to read "A Hogwarts: A History".

A knock on the door woke Albus up. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. "Dinner is ready" came the voice of his older brother, James. "Okay, I will be right down" Albus replied. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before heading to the kitchen where he said down with his family and ate dinner before heading back to bed.

The next morning, the day he would be starting at Hogwarts, Albus woke up feeling awful again. The feeling he has had for weeks was back and no matter how many times he remembered what Rose told him, he couldn't stop worrying about the sorting. Albus headed downstairs where he ate breakfast with his brother and sister quietly before going upstairs to retrieve his trunk. "Well, this is it" Albus told himself as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom "here goes nothing".

Albus walked downstairs where his family was waiting for him. They all walked downstairs and pilled into the car to go to Kings Cross Stations.

**• THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. **

**This is the 1st of 3 (possibly more) instalments of my short stories :)**

**I know the next two will be based around the trip to Hogwarts and the sorting.**

**Feel free to send reviews whether good or bad, id love to hear what you think. **


End file.
